marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Edward Cobert (Earth-616)
, , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'7" | Height2 = (Variable up to 60') | Weight = 325 lbs | Weight2 = (Variable up to 122 tons) | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Bald | Hair2 = (formerly brown) | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Professional criminal; Former SHIELD scientist | Education = SHIELD Academy graduate, PhD in biochemistry | Origin = Human, Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = Boise, Idaho | Creators = J.M. DeMatteis; Alan Kupperberg | First = Defenders Vol 1 126 | HistoryText = Edward Cobert started out as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and scientist working on an experiment called Project: Lazarus (or, the Olympus Project). The project went horribly wrong when he tested it on himself, causing Edward to be stuck in giant-size with a greatly limited intelligence. He went on a rampage until he was subdued by S.H.I.E.L.D., and was dubbed Leviathan. However, he escaped S.H.I.E.L.D. custody, and battled and was subdued by the Defenders. He was later freed from S.H.I.E.L.D. custody by Professor Power and the Secret Empire who arranged for his release and used him as a henchman, only to be defeated by the Defenders again. The Secret Empire freed him again when the Defenders infiltrated the Secret Empire's HQ and he helped capture the Defenders. Even so, the Defenders escaped and overthrew the Secret Empire again. Leviathan later became the guardian of another incarnation of the Secret Empire. As a henchman of Professor Power again, he battled and was defeated by the then-current Captain America (who later became known as the U.S. Agent) and Bucky (who later became known as Battlestar). Edward Cobert later became a pawn of the Mad Thinker who gave him the new costumed guise of Gargantua. The Mad Thinker used Gargantua as a field agent, hoping that he would be publicly defeated by Wasp and Wonder Man (who were engaged at the time in high-profile protests against the government's first proposed legislation regarding superhero registration/regulation). As planned, they defeated Gargantua and Mad Thinker helped sway the public opinion against the legislation. Gargantua was incarcerated at the Vault at the time when Wizard and the Force of Nature incited a riot against the Guardsmen when they wouldn't allow Terraformer to have any plant life in his cell. A recently-incarcerated Vance Astrovik quelled the riot enough to get a plant for Terraformer from Warden Jzemlico's office. Gargantua later became a part-time member of Doctor Octopus' Masters of Evil where they plotted to storm the Avengers Mansion while they were away. This was made easier when many of the superheroes were replaced with evil doppelgangers of them during the Infinity War. The Masters of Evil were thwarted by the Guardians of the Galaxy who were visiting the Avengers Mansion at the time. Both teams had to work together to stop the doppelgangers. Gargantua was among the members who revolted against Doctor Octopus when he wanted to continue the fight against the Guardians. After Doctor Octopus fled, his Masters of Evil disbanded. When it came to a small town that was renamed Hulk, Gargantua joined Abomination and Titania into attacking it to lure out the Hulk. They retreated when they realized that the Hulk wasn't there. Gargantua was among the villains pulled from time and space by Krona to guard his stronghold from the Avengers and the Justice League. At some point, Gargantua was apprehended by S.H.I.E.L.D. and was placed in Pleasant Hill which served as the unlikeliest of prisons. | Powers = Thanks to artificial cellular enhancement, Gargantua possesses the ability to draw upon mass from another dimension in order to grow in stature and strength. Since his first appearance, he remains stuck at a minimum height of approximately 20-25 feet, giving him superhuman strength and durability. | Abilities = Edward Cobert was a S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy graduate, and earned a PhD. in biochemistry before his transformation. | Strength = | Weaknesses = He possesses severely limited intelligence as a side effect of his physical transformation, leaving his IQ below normal. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix3/gargantualeviathan.htm }} Category:Chemists Category:Geneticists Category:Government Agents